Kurt Hummel, 16, straight
by Soulless Cas
Summary: Every single person at WMHS thought that Kurt Hummel was gay. Kurt was set on proving them wrong, whilst proving his 'straightness' to himself. Kurt-centric, eventual Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Kurt Hummel, 16, straight  
><strong>Author<strong>: Soulless Cas  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: None for now.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Idk, kinda humor or angst?  
><strong>Word<strong> **Count**: ~1530  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: If you didn't watch the first season of Glee, this contains (_very _twisted) spoilers.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: denial, kinda ooc-iness, homophobia (sort of), language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: They aren't mine, but I have hopes that this year Santa will finally give them to me. (they do say third time is the charm)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Every single person at WMHS thought that Kurt Hummel was gay. Kurt was set on proving them wrong, whilst proving his 'straightness' to himself. Kurt-centric, maybe an eventual Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Kurt Hummel was _not _gay.

He didn't hold anything against those who were, but no matter what his school colleagues said, he was straight.

So what if perhaps one day he blurted that their football's team quarterback, Finn Hudson, was good-looking? Maybe he was just so damn confident about his sexuality that he could even talk about other guys in _that_ way without being a homosexual.

But of course that the dumbasses that were the WMHS' jocks wouldn't look at it that way.

Therefore, Kurt did what seemed to be the most sensible decision then: he joined the Football Team.

It wasn't hard to join, especially since all players were… Well, bloody awful wouldn't start their description. Kurt had no idea on why they were on the top of the school chain – his sophomore year had started a couple weeks ago and he couldn't remember they ever winning a game. So to say the players were surprised when the guy they called 'fag' joined their team and was basically the reason that the McKinley Titans won a game for the first time in years (not even exaggerating there) would be the understatement of the year, maybe even decade.

So Kurt started gaining respect. His father had a conversation with him after his first game, telling Kurt how proud he was, but that Kurt didn't need to do that or to prove anything to him. Kurt told him that he actually wanted that. His father didn't quite believe him.

But Kurt let it go. His father wasn't the one who should dictate his life and tastes, Kurt was a teenage who could actually take care of his life, right?

…Right?

_Wrong._

Somehow, that same Finn Hudson figured out Kurt could sing. Of course the guy couldn't keep it to himself, so he told his girlfriend, the cheerleader Quinn Fabray, and so word spread around McKinley High.

But of course that out of everyone, two particular people had to hear about it.

At first, Kurt was surprised when Cheerio's Coach, Sue Sylvester, called him to her office. He had heard a lot about the woman, but never actually met her.

He knocked on her door just when it was the time she had set – because, really, he might have become a jock but he wasn't uncivilized (nor jock-ey enough to wear those abominations his teammates had the guts to call 'clothes'… Gh.) or impolite, like most – and heard a gruff 'come in'.

He should've been prepared to see her office full of trophies, as the Cheerios had won nationals countless times, but he couldn't stop the gasp from leaving his mouth.

There were awards _all over the place_. The woman seriously needed _another_ trophy room. Speaking of her, there she was. Kurt eyed her tracksuit with disdain. So what if she was a coach? No excuse for murdering fashion.

"Sit down, ladyface." The blonde woman said, not looking up from the notebook, in which she was scribbling furiously. Kurt sat in front of her, staring with an eyebrow raised.

After a few moments, she stopped and looked at Kurt. From the way she gazed at him, it was more like _analyzing_, like people did to corpses on those murder-solving TV shows (Kurt almost shivered at the thought) than actually _looking_. "You're going to join the Cheerios."

Bam. As straight as the rumors claimed her to be.

"Why would I?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his poker face. He felt like she would strangle him at any sign of emotion.

Sue's face also didn't let anything show, but if you asked Kurt once he knew the woman better, he would say she was clearly pleased. "Because there isn't a single sane person in this school who would say 'no' to me, besides we could use your high-pitched voice and, from what my minions said, flexibility and you could use the popularity."

Kurt had never been so proud of his acting skills in his mere sixteen years of life.

When the second person cornered him, he was on his way to Cheerios practice on the following day, wearing that obnoxious cheerleader uniform. He looked down (really, that girl was _short_) to find a brunette wearing – _oh my dear Gucci, is that an actual gray sweater with an orange elephant-shaped stamp? Why is this girl breathing near me?_

"Hello, you must be Kurt Hummel. I am Rachel Berry, Broadway star to-be, and I am here on behalf of Glee Club. As captain of the club, I have paid immense attention to the rumors that proclaimed you as a good singer, therefore I ask you to join us, even if you may just sway in the back while I sing my breathtakingly amazing solos." Kurt barely had a chance to raise his eyebrow as the girl (Rachel?) spoke in an inhuman speed.

As soon as she stopped, he turned around and walked away from her.

•-•

Cheerios practice was fun.

Ok, so perhaps Coach Sylvester was _really_ scary, but it was nice. He was even called to sit down with the three most popular Cheerios, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce.

"Are you gay?" As unsubtle as Coach Sylvester, that _had_ to be Quinn.

"No." Kurt simply denied, sitting beside the other blonde, Brittany.

"So…" Santana, the nice looking Latina girl, put her chair closer to his and put her hands on his thighs, a _little _too close for comfort. "Shall we put all that flexibility of yours to good use?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and Kurt's eyes widened.

"What? No!" He nearly choked on his piece of apple. Looking at the three girls' faces, he realized that he needed an excuse. Fast. 'I have a girlfriend' wouldn't hold Santana if all he heard was true… _Relax and find a solution… _ He thought. _Think of nice things… __Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_… _Think of Lady Gaga – Wait! _"I can't because… You're not my type. I prefer blondes, like Lady Gaga." He said, softly.

Crap. He had forgotten that out of the three girls, two were blonde.

Santana smirked, something Kurt didn't like at all. "Then, Britt…"

•-•

One would think that all the stress of the day would fade upon their arrival at home.

Besides only arriving home late from both Cheerios and Football practice, Kurt couldn't just throw everything aside. He had to finish all of his (considerably small) amount of homework, keep up with his moisturizing routine, play straight –

_Whoa,_ _whoa_, _easy_ _there._

He did NOT _play_ straight, he _was_ straight and had a date with Brittany, the hottest –

He couldn't think like that. The girl had parents, for Prada's sake!

Also, Brittany was a sweet girl. So if he was being truthful with himself and he was a straight guy who liked blondes, which he totally was, he would just enjoy his date.

...He just hoped she wouldn't want to jump him straight away.

WHAT? The girl had such an innocent face...

It was mostly the face, though, he ended up figuring out.

"Wanna make out?" Not five minutes into their date, Brittany, said. Kurt gasped, staring at the girl. After a few moments of silence, he decided to tell her the truth.

No, he did not tell her that he was gay. He told her the truth, and that was not it. Why was he even thinking of that? Geez.

"Britt..." He started, unsure. "I've... _Neverbeenkissed_." He managed to say, but from the realization on the girl's face, she understood.

"Why?" She frowned, and Kurt thought it was sweet. Not exactly a turn-on or a kissable face, but it wasn't because he wasn't straight. He was straight. Yeah, he was.

Oh my Gaga, why did he have to reassure himself so much?

"I've just never found the right person." He watched as realization dawned on her face.

"So, you're like, a romantic?" Kurt stared at the girl. She knew what romantic was? No offenses, but she just wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. "Santana told me about these once. She said they were a pain in the ass who never want to just go at it. But I like you, I don't understand why you would be painful, unless you're, like, masochistic or something, but you don't look like it."

Kurt was speechless. Well, at least she understood.

"Yeah, I am... Romantic, I mean." Kurt mumbled, avoiding Brittany's gaze.

"Lord Tubbington told me it wasn't nice to force people into making out with you, so I'm not going to do it unless you want me to." Kurt looked at the girl. He saw the pure honesty in her eyes (even though he had no idea on who Lord Tubbington was, he was grateful) and made up his mind.

Why the hell not?

"You can kiss me."

So Kurt Hummel had his first kiss. And if you asked him twenty years later, he would still say he did not regret it.

Basically, Kurt Hummel was dating one of the hottest cheerleaders of the school, his schoolmates started respecting him and his father, although a little awkward (why he had no idea), was happy for him.

But somehow, Kurt's life was a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I kinda like this idea and haven't seen anything like this around, so I just wrote it. This can be either a one-shot or a multichaptered fic, featuring (gasp!) Blaine. It depends on whether people want more or not, idek (I do confess that I am inclined to write more, though, just for fun. That's what fanfiction is about, right?). I think that there wasn't enough character interaction… But I guess it was because most scenes were already on Glee, only slightly changed (like when Kurt came out for his dad), so… Yeah. Anyway, feedback appreciated, I hope you liked it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Kurt Hummel, 16, straight  
><strong>Author<strong>: Soulless Cas  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Eventual Klaine  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor/Angst  
><strong>Word<strong> **Count**: ~1550  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: If you didn't watch the first season of Glee, this contains (twisted) spoilers.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: denial, kinda ooc-iness, homophobia, language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: They aren't mine, but I have hopes that this year Santa will finally give them to me. (they do say third time is the charm)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Every single person at WMHS thought that Kurt Hummel was gay. Kurt was set on proving them wrong, whilst proving his 'straightness' to himself. Kurt-centric, eventual Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

One year ago, Kurt Hummel was the school's loser.

Everyone thought he was gay, he was single and wasn't in any club. Now, he was in the Football Club, Cheerios and even the Glee Club - which he joined because of his girlfriend, Brittany - and was probably one of the coolest guys around. He hung out with Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and sometimes even his worst ex-bullies, Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky. No one mocked him because of his clothes and taste for fashion, and, surprisingly, not even because he was in Glee Club. He did bring the McKinley Titans to many victories (the Titans even had a nice reputation around Ohio now) and the Cheerios to win a national competition, and although not many people cared about Glee, he was a pretty nice singer. Not that the Glee Club's director, Professor William Schuester aka Mr. Schue, cared, since the only people who actually got solos were the same Finn who he hung out with and his girlfriend and scary as hell Rachel Berry, who he only talked to once, when she tried to convince him to join their club. Of course, it didn't take much from Brittany to get him to join ("You're whipped, Hummel!"), but he would never listen to the shot annoying girl. She was even worse than she seemed, in fact.

Now he might have everything, but it didn't feel as good as he thought.

But going back to school for junior year was nice. Even thought he wasn't really looking forward to his and Brittany's one year anniversary… Okay, so maybe it was about… _sexual things_… But it wasn't because Britt was a girl, it was because he was probably the only person in celibacy club who actually took it seriously (except for maybe Quinn Fabray, but she only was serious about it after she had a daughter, so she didn't really count). He wasn't religious, but he was hopelessly romantic, and wanted his first time to be… Romantic. Like, Broadway and sappy movies kind of romantic. He didn't want _sex_, he wanted _love_. And he loved Britt, he really did, but so far he only loved her as a friend, not as his girlfriend. He did enjoy their make-out sessions, though.

Besides, it's not like they had a place to do it. That was _not_ the main issue, but an issue nonetheless. Brittany's parents were actually staying a _lot_ around, and now that Kurt's father, Burt, had married Carole Hudson, Finn's mother (Kurt was proud to say he introduced them – _le Kurt Hummel matchmaking machine_), their house always had someone, even if it was just Finn and Noah playing something on Finn's Xbox.

Finn would actually be pretty oblivious, but Puckerman? Yeah, like the guy couldn't smell sex from a hundred miles, imagine in the house he's at?

Also, getting back to school after winning the championship for the Titans and the cheerleading nationals for the Cheerios wasn't a burden, more like a glorious event. Kurt liked all of the attention, strutting around the school like he owned the place.

(Which he kinda did, if you asked most students)

And there was Glee Club.

It wasn't his favorite club (because, really, if he could also sing as a Cheerio and actually get solos, insert reputation boost in favor of the Cheerios, why would Glee Club ever be the best?_, but it was nice enough. All of the guys were his friends from the Football Club and the girls were fun, though he spent most of his time with Britt, Santana and Quinn. Mr. Schue wasn't the worst teacher, but Kurt couldn't see much behind all of the teacher's curly hair.

(…Most students would also say that Kurt was becoming a new Sue Sylvester, and as a matter of fact Kurt was quite pleased to hear that)

So when Mr. Schue decided to have a remake of last year's mash-ups competition between boys and girls, it wasn't that Kurt didn't like the club, he simply wasn't excited to do the same thing again (only this time without Vitamin C) with basically the same people.

Especially now that they knew who their competition for Sectionals was. Those Warblers and Hipsters were probably having some rehearsal that's actually related to Sectionals, while the New Directions (Kurt still giggled at their name) would only have that the week before the competition.

And of course he liked the boys. Finn had been a brother to him since their parents had moved in together sometime before last year's Glee's Regionals (which they absolutely lost to Vocal Adrenaline), Puck was that badass guy who didn't really care for much other than getting laid, Sam was the new kid (he was nice, but his hair? Dyed. Positively) who had just joined Glee and the Titans, Mike was the quiet Asian guy who was dating Tina (the Asian girl – Kurt didn't mean to be prejudiced, but they did look cute together) and Artie and Kurt got along well enough, but never shared an actual conversation.

It wasn't about the boys. It was their musical taste that bothered Kurt.

Sure, he liked Rock. He listened to it sometimes with his dad, but that didn't mean he wanted to sing it. He would prefer if they did _Wicked _or _Rent_ or something more… Broadway-ish.

Of course, Kurt wasn't the only one who knew that.

"Sorry, Kurt, but I think we should do some Metallica, for a change." Finn suggested and Kurt simply rolled his eyes. _Well, if that's not something unexpected_.

"Yeah." Puck and the other guys agreed. "Kurt, man, no offenses but I think you should go spy on the 'Garglers'. I mean, you probably only want to make Celine Dion or stuff just as cheesy, and we want to love some nice Rock, besides Santana told me that she and Britt would have some 'lady time' as there's no Cheerio practice, and we all know that Coach Beiste loves you enough to let you skip that."

Kurt sighed. Dalton Academy wasn't exactly close… "I don't know, Noah…"

"C'mon, dude!" Puck insisted, and not only him but the other four guys were pleading Kurt with their eyes as well. "You know we don't have the best history with spying. We just want to check out if it's safe to have a set list on the day before Sectionals."

…Riiiiiight. Like that's actually it.

But spying _was_ pretty badass. "Fine. Whatever."

So Kurt left them that exact moment, in hope that he could go home, get and close enough to Dalton's uniform outfit, get to Dalton Academy and come back home before his dad noticed he was late – he absolutely did _not_ want _Finn_ to make up some story for him, as last time that happened, Finn told Burt that Kurt was 'probably getting his mack on with Brittany', and 'awfully' would not start to describe how awkward the conversation Kurt and Burt had afterwards.

Needless to say, on his way to Dalton, Kurt listened to Celine Dion.

…What? It was a classic, okay?

Dalton Academy was huge. Like, _huge_ huge. If Kurt had felt intimidated before simply by knowing he was a _spy_, now he was doomed.

He managed to get inside easily, but once he was there, it hit him: he had no idea where he was, where the Warblers were or if they even had rehearsal right now.

And then there were people getting out of the classrooms, and _oh my Gaga, someone is bound to notice I am a spy and I'm going to die…_ Maybe he was a drama queen, after all.

To Kurt's luck, no one even so much as glanced at him. He followed were most the boys seemed to be heading, ending up on a staircase, and wait – when did he even go up? He stopped, trying to make sense of something, _anything_, inside his head.

He extended his hand and poked – with class, but it was still a poke – the closest guy. "Excuse me…" The guy turned to look at him and whoa – the guy was _cute_. Of course, Kurt was saying that in a very straight way, like when he spoke of Finn. "I'm new here and I was wondering what this whole… _Thing_ is about."

The guy stared at him for one second before extending his hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt." Kurt shook the guy's hand before looking around, lost. "So…"

"Oh, yeah…" Blaine smiled. "The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, _tends_ to shut the school down for a while."

"Whoa, wait! The Glee Club here is cool?" Kurt frowned. What. The Hell.

"The Warblers are like rockstars!" From the way Blaine's eyes glowed when he talked about the Warblers, he truly admired the Choir. And he did have pretty eyes… _Not as pretty as Brittany's. Of course not. How would anyone have prettier eyes than hers? _"Come on, I know a shortcut.

And then Blaine took Kurt's hands.

_Blaine_, a _guy_, took Kurt's _hands_, and of _course_ it was in a _completely straight_ move. Blaine led him to see the Warblers, but that wasn't what actually mattered to Kurt at the moment; it was how _right_ it felt to have Blaine's hand in his.

Well, fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just reminding that I do realize that this is similar, but not the same as canon. Kurt is OOC and that was actually intended, since he is actually in denial… Just saying.  
>And thank you guys very much for the response to this! Feedback is welcome, as always.<p>

**On the next chapter: **Let's say our welcome to the Dalton Academy Warblers. Coming on Friday or Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Kurt Hummel, 16, straight  
><strong>Author<strong>: Soulless Cas  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Eventual Klaine  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor/Angst  
><strong>Word<strong> **Count**: 1395  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: If you didn't watch the first and second season of Glee, this contains (twisted) spoilers.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: denial, kinda ooc-iness, homophobia  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: They aren't mine, but I have hopes that this year Santa will finally give them to me. (they do say third time is the charm)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Every single person at WMHS thought that Kurt Hummel was gay. Kurt was set on proving them wrong, whilst proving his 'straightness' to himself. Kurt-centric, eventual Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Dalton kept getting better.

_No,_ Kurt told himself. _It is not because of the boy – Blaine – holding my hand; it's just a very nice place_.

He was even more surprised when they arrived at a room just so _full_ of boys, who didn't even look like they were there to mock or throw nasty things at them, and then it hit him that they were actually there to _cheer the school choir on_, and _holy fuck, the Warblers are popular_.

Kurt looked around. He stuck out like a sore thumb and he knew it, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care, staring at all of the people there. They all seemed so… _Friendly_. They were very unlike the people at his school, and even though he didn't have many issues, he knew that most of the Glee guys suffered a lot of bullying.

All in all, it didn't seem to be, as rumors claimed, a gay school.

And then Blaine smiled and said "Excuse me." leaving Kurt open-mouthed at the boy's voice, as he was the Warblers' lead singer.

The Warblers were good. Really good. Their acapella cover of 'Teenage Dream' was pretty awesome, and maybe even better than Katy Perry's own version.

(and it wasn't because Blaine was looking at him through the entire song, no, it actually was because of how nice the lead singer's voice was)

But then Blaine and two other guys, an Asian and the other dark-skinned, asked him to follow them.

Maybe on their whole way to the cafeteria Kurt was thinking of how awkward it would be to tell the guys (and worst of all, his dad) that he got beaten up for spying by three prep school guys. So uncool.

He was very tense by the moment they asked him to sit and grabbed some coffees. That was it, they were probably also going to throw some kind of steaming and disgusting drink at him...

Or it was what he thought, until the three boys sat in front of him and Blaine actually gave him a drink, saying "Latte."

Kurt mumbled something unrecognizable (truth be told, Kurt himself wasn't sure of what he said) and took the latte.

"This is Wes and David." Blaine gestured to the two boys beside him, but Kurt was barely paying attention.

"So when are you going to beat me up?" Kurt asked, his voice sarcastically eager. Really, he was a sarcastic bitch, might as well make the best of it.

"We are not going to beat you up." Warbler #1 – Kurt preferred calling him that on his mind, it's not like anyone else is going to read that… Probably – said.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of… Endearing." Warbler #2 offered. Kurt frowned. What were those guys talking about? He was a great spy. Absolutely.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came."

Kurt frowned. What? "That was my only reason."

Blaine and the other two Warblers - West and Dave? - chuckled, until they saw how serious and actually confused Kurt looked. "Are you having some kind of... Problems at school?" Blaine said, and really, the guy seemed nice enough, but did he need to do the whole conversation?

"No." Kurt smiled proudly at his next words. "I'm actually pretty cool. Everyone opens the path when I walk by, two of my clubs are champions, me and Britt, my girlfriend, couldn't be better-"

"Wait, wait, wait! _Girl_friend?" The Asian one - Wes! - asked and Kurt nodded, raising an eyebrow and the three boys tensed. "You're not... Gay?"

Kurt's smile faded instantly and his voice went cold. "No."

"We didn't mean to judge you-" Wes started, David nodding as he spoke.

"Wes, David," Blaine interrupted. "Would you excuse us?" The two Warblers exchanged a look and nodded, leaving the table as if it were on fire. Blaine stared at Kurt, unsure on _how_ to speak. "So, Kurt. I'm gay, and they say that we have a nice... _Gaydar_, you know? From what I see when I look at you, Kurt, you're so far in Narnia that you may as well be singing a duet with Mr. Tumnus. Now, while I understand that the bullying can be bad-"

"You don't understand a single thing. You can live happily in your prep school uniform, under the school board's wings, but guess what, Dalton boy? _That's not how the real world works_. I remember life before popularity, and I don't know what may or may not have happened to you if you ever went to public school, but do you think it is fun to be the freak, to get thrown into the dumpster and be slushied in the face? It's _not_. And I never even said that I am gay, because I. Am. Not. You can think that you know people better than they know themselves, but you fucking don't, prep kid.

As Kurt stormed out of Dalton, there was only one thought in Blaine's mind.

_He's not coming out anytime soon._

•-•

"Dude, you look like crap."

Kurt glared at Finn. "I feel like crap, and that's all thanks to that damned Noah Puckerman." He sat in the same couch as Finn was, but the further away from his brother as possible.

"So they figured you out?" Finn looked sympathetic, and Kurt almost hated him for it.

"Apparently, I'm a very endearing spy." Kurt huffed, and even as he looked at the TV he knew that Finn was stifling his laughter. "I was actually going to ask you something important, like as in 'have a brotherly heart to heart' with you, but it seems like you're more interested in laughing at my misery, so..." Kurt looked at his nails, fighting hard to contain his smirk. He knew that would get Finn's interest, after all Kurt _never _asked to have a heart to heart.

"C'mon, Kurt! You can't just say that!" Finn protested. This time Kurt actually smirked, but it only lasted a second, until he looked back at Finn.

"I think I'm going to break up with Britt."

Finn looked shocked. Kurt knew his brother would react like that, but it still was kinda funny, seeing Finn with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "What? You can't!"

Kurt frowned. "Why?"

Finn moved his arms frantically in the air, and if their conversation wasn't so serious, Kurt would've laughed. "You two are like... Like Batman and Robin! Like Leia and Luke!"

"You do realize that none of those actually have a romantic relationship, don't you?"

Kurt watched as realization sunk into Finn's face. "Oh, yeah." Finn then looked at Kurt, more serious than the shorter boy had ever seen his stepbrother - even more serious than when they played CoD! "But why would you want to break up with Britt, Kurt? You two have been together for, like, almost an year. It's probably the longest relationship that anyone in the Titans ever had."

"You guys are awful, that's why you don't have better relationships. I'm wonderful therefore I've been with Britt for longer than most guys' relationships put together." Kurt joked, but Finn was still serious.

Kurt actually though the house would explode of how much Finn seemed to be thinking.

"Is there someone else?"

Those four words hit Kurt like a truck, and he found himself thinking of soft hazel eyes, and mumbling "Yes."

"Then you should do it." Finn smiled slightly, his voice no longer so serious. "It's like me with Quinn and Puck. It would've been so much better if Quinn only told me that she was interested in him, but she didn't and... You know how it ended."

Kurt tapped his brother's shoulder. He knew that this particular subject was a rough one to his brother, and he was just glad that no one else had arrived yet at the Hummel-Hudson residence, as not to interrupt their moment. As unlikely as it sounded, Kurt loved his brother and he appreciated all of their moments as an actual family. "Thanks, Finn. I don't want to hurt her. I might not love her, romantically speaking, but I care for her." With that, Kurt left the room, leaving his brother with his own thoughts.

And he thought that maybe, just _maybe_, Kurt Hummel was gay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for how late (and kinda small) this is. I had no internet this weekend…

**On the next chapter**: Dave Karofsky makes an appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

****Title**: **Kurt Hummel, 16, straight**  
><strong>Author<strong>: **Soulless Cas**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: **PG-13**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: **Eventual Klaine**  
><strong>Genre<strong>: **Humor/Angst**  
><strong>Word<strong> **Count**: **~1450**  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: **If you didn't watch the first and second season of Glee, this contains (twisted) spoilers.**  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: **denial, kinda ooc-iness, homophobia**  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:** Not mine.**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: **Every single person at WMHS thought that Kurt Hummel was gay. Kurt was set on proving them wrong, whilst proving his 'straightness' to himself. Kurt-centric, eventual Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

What the Dalton boys said really got to Kurt.

Ok, they actually only had a subtle (or not so much) way of saying 'hey, you're gay', but that didn't stop it from invading his thoughts.

Brittany was sweet, and he loved her, but not as in romantic love, instead in an 'you're my best friend' way. He was never actually attracted to girls.

This was so frustrating. Too many thoughts, not enough sense.

What made even less sense was when Dave Karofsky texted Kurt, asking him if they could meet at the locker room during lunch, when it would be empty.

Kurt texted back an 'yeah', because no matter how odd it was for them to talk (just because they were teammates didn't mean they were best buddies), Dave was one of their own.

So when Kurt showed up at the locker room on the next day, he was pretty much surprised to find Dave slumped on a chair besides the lockers. "Dave?" Kurt asked and startled the boy.

"Oh, hey, Kurt." Dave said, and he sounded... Nervous? "Sit down, please." and _holy shit_, Dave Karofsky knows that 'please' is a word. Kurt did as politely (he was still very shocked) asked of him and waited for Dave to start talking. It didn't take long, but it felt like ages nonetheless. "You know, you're pretty much one of the best guys around. I mean, we don't talk much but when we do you're nice and probably more accepting than the other guys, but there's also-"

"You're rambling." Kurt stated smiling awkwardly. "And all the praises are nice, but I don't think I need an ego boost, unless you're in love with me or something." Kurt joked, but knew he shouldn't have when Dave tensed.

"Or something." Dave mumbled, looking down at the floor. What was so interesting there, Kurt had no idea.

"Dave?" Kurt sighed. "Look at me and say it, whatever it is. I won't judge you, I promise."

Dave looked at him, and he looked so resigned that even though they weren't the best of friends Kurt wanted to hug him. "I think I'm gay." The boy said, and Kurt's eyes softened considerably. So _that_ was it. Kurt understood _perfectly_.

"I know how you feel." There was something like surprise in Dave's eyes, but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared, and then the taller boy was coming closer to Kurt and Kurt was also closer to him and - when the hell had they moved?

Then their lips touched.

It was only slightly, but Kurt could already feel something completely different from when he was with Brittany.

They parted slightly and stayed in silence, which was only broken by Kurt's quiet 'oh'. And then Dave's lips were on his again, and he tasted like burgers and soda, but it was so much better than kissing girls.

Because at that moment it didn't matter that Karofsky was _so not his type_, burly and probably going to be bald by when he was 30 because he was a _guy_ and he was kissing _Kurt_.

...well, crap.

Kurt Hummel was _definitely_gay.

And he had no idea of what he should do next.

In fact, he knew exactly what he should do next, if his conversation with Finn was any indication, but he didn't know how, or when or just anything. He didn't want to let Brittany down. He wasn't lying when he said he cared about her, she was his best friend after all.

So he invited her to his place after Cheerios a few days after the locker room with Dave. He knew Karofsky wasn't _the one_, but so far Kurt had only kissed him and Brittany, and as a gay guy, Kurt honestly preferred kissing Dave than Brittany.

When Kurt told Finn what he was going to do, Finn instantly agreed on leaving the house at least until a few minutes before Carole or Burt arrived.

As soon as the doorbell rang, Kurt tensed. He tried to put a poker face on, but it was hard. He opened the door to find a bouncing Brittany. "Hey, Britt."

She smiled and hugged him. "Hi, boo."

Brittany really wasn't a smart girl, but she saw that something was wrong by all the time it took for Kurt to hug her back. "I… Need to tell you something very serious." Kurt said as he parted their embrace, sooner than usual.

The girl looked at him, confused, but followed him inside the Hummel-Hudson residence nonetheless. They sat on silence for a few minutes, until Kurt spoke, his voice broken. "We have to break up."

Britt looked at him, shocked. "What? Why?"

"I am…" Kurt had never actually said it out loud. He had confirmed an 'I think' to Karofsky and thought it, yeah, but saying it to someone else? That made the whole situation so much worse, so much _real_. "Remember when I had just joined the Cheerios?" Brittany nodded. "I sat with you, Santana and Quinn and you asked me…" He swallowed. Would Brittany out him? Worse than that, would he lose his best friend? "I lied." It ended as barely a whisper.

"It's okay." Brittany said, and Kurt found a warm smile on her face when he looked at her. "I always thought you were too sweet to be a shark. It makes more sense that you're a dolphin." Kurt raised an eyebrow, questioning her. "Dolphins are gay sharks." He smiled and just like that, they were talking about something entirely different.

They were fine.

He still had his best friend.

Things were probably looking up for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>After an awkward dinner with Finn, Burt and Carole, – which was caused by a quick mention that Kurt was now single – Kurt managed to escape to his and Finn's room. He turned on his laptop and typed 'Dalton Academy' faster than he ever remembered typing anything – even when he did his and Finn's Chem's essays in ten minutes. He was a man in a mission, could you really blame him?<p>

_Blame_. That sounds oddly like 'Blaine'.

Back to his 'mission', he was clicking around Dalton's website when he found a picture. It was _Blaine_, and he was _smiling_ and just looking so _dapper_ –

_Holy__grilled__cheeses_, he was _so_ gay. How come no one actually realized before?

Well, the jocks actually did. Before he dated Brittany, that is.

He could already see the memes inside his head: _I__was__bullied__before__I__was__cool.__Now,__I__'__m__gay_. Pretty freaking awful.

Back to his research – _NOT_ stalking – he gave the picture a click with the right side of his mouse. _It__'__s__already__been__published,__I__'__m__not__the__one__who__'__s__exposing__his__image._

_Save Image as…  
>File Name: warblers-lead-singer<br>Save  
>Downloading File<em>

After all of that, he looked under the picture.

_Bingo_.

There was Blaine's e-mail, in all of its glory. Shameless, Kurt put himself to work, being not exactly pleased but satisfied with the result.

**Subject**: Hey, this is Kurt…

_I'm sorry for everything that happened at Dalton._

_I should thank you for all that you said. It may have sounded quite rude and offensive at the time, but… It was my wake up call, exactly what I needed. You and your two friends did me a great favor on helping me come to terms with it, so… Thank you. Even though I don't think you'd like to hear anything from me now (which I do deserve), as I kinda made myself sound like a homophobic douche, I need help with something… And if you actually are gay as you said you were, I think you may know what it is._

_I can't ever thank you or apologize enough,_

_Kurt_

Kurt sent it, feeling both surprised and glad when he got a response no longer than ten minutes later.

**RE: Hey, this is Kurt…**

_Hi there. So you figured it out? I hate to say it, but I told you so :D I can tell Wes and David are sorry for judging you, and I was, too, but now that you mentioned that it helped you… 'no regrets' ;)_

_If you want, we can talk about it over coffee tomorrow. There's no Warbler practice, so if you know anywhere nice around, let me know. Also, having your number wouldn't do any harm…_

_See you, endearing spy!_

_Blaine_

After reading his response, Kurt felt like squealing. After far too many time hiding who he was, he decided that from now on he wouldn't fake anything else, and guess what? _He__squealed,__fuck__yeah._

So basically, after a few more e-mail exchanges, Kurt was pretty happy.

He and Blaine were meeting at the Lima Bean.

He wasn't out and proud, but soon enough, he would be.

_No one hated him._

Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the long time. Finals week is... Pretty awful, yeah.

**On The Next Chapter**: Something different happens at Glee Club, Blaine and Kurt talk over coffee and there's Burt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Kurt Hummel, 16, straight**  
>Author:<strong>Soulless Cas**  
>Rating:<strong>PG-13**  
>Pairing:<strong>Eventual Klaine**  
>Genre:<strong>Humor/Angst**  
>Word<strong>**Count:**~1460**  
>Spoilers:<strong>If you didn't watch the first and second season of Glee, this contains (twisted) spoilers.**  
>Warnings:<strong>denial, kinda ooc-iness, homophobia**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.**  
>Summary:<strong>Every single person at WMHS thought that Kurt Hummel was gay. Kurt was set on proving them wrong, whilst proving his 'straightness' to himself. Kurt-centric, eventual Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_It's not a date._ Kurt reassured himself for the thousandth time. _It's _not_ a date just a friendly meeting for coffee, it's not a date…_

He was a bit on the edge and nervous because of his coffee date – no, _meeting_ with Blaine, but everyone else put it as sadness over his break-up with Brittany – the two of them had arranged it to make it look as if Brittany was the one to break up with Kurt because of 'lack of action' – and they didn't really mind a moody Kurt much (it wasn't much different, as his usual self was already bitchy)

The day seemed to drag itself as classes went by, at least until Glee club.

Kurt was slightly late to the club meeting on that day, so when he arrived that day and Mr. Schue didn't scold him, instead saying "Oh, Kurt! Good, I want to talk to you about this amazing idea I had to you for a solo for Sectionals." Kurt froze and the light chatter that could be hear through the choir room stopped.

"…I'm getting a solo?" Kurt asked, wide-eyed. He knew he was better than anyone (modesty? What does that mean?) in that club, but he thought Mr. Schue would give the solo to Rachel, _just for a change_.

Everyone else in the choir room was smiling widely – except for Rachel, who was gaping at their teacher. They all had seen Kurt sing at the Cheerios, so they knew of the boy's talent and love for music, besides, if he could please Sue Sylvester, he could make all judges love him.

"Yeah. Remember when your father…" The teacher trailed off and Kurt flinched at the implications behind the sentence. _Almost died and left you with your step-family_. (not that Kurt minded – Finn and Carole has been a huge part of his life for a little more than a year, since Burt and Carole had started dating, and even bigger around eight months later, when they got married; it was about losing his father) "You did a Beatles' cover, and I must admit that it was mind-blowing, so – "

"Mr. Schue, as captain of the Glee club, I must protest. Kurt only had such a nice performance due to personal issues. If not for those, he would not have done so well." Rachel spoke, raising her hand.

That made Kurt mad. She had a point on saying that it was for personal reasons, but she had said it like he had no problems, even making his apparent heartbreak from his and Britt's breakup sound harmless. as if his life was perfect. He used to think it was, but then…

"I'll do another song." Kurt said, more certainty in his voice than ever. "Let me show you that I can do it again.

Rachel didn't say a word for the rest of practice.

•-•

Cheerios practice went by smoothly enough (Coach Sue only yelled at them five times! It had to be a record or something), and soon enough Kurt found himself at the Lima Bean. He was already five minutes late (he wouldn't leave McKinley High in that _dirty_ uniform, _ever_), but couldn't bring himself to leave his car. Peeking inside, he found Blaine, who was looking around, uncertain. At the boy's lost face, Kurt left his car and only realized he was on his feet by the time he had already walked through the coffee shop's door. He found Blaine smiling warmly at him and smiled back, gesturing to the line and getting a nod from the other boy. After getting his non-fat mocha, he dropped on a chair in front of Blaine. "Hey." Kurt smiled, sipping his drink.

"Hi. I wasn't sure you'd come…" Blaine said, smiling nervously.

"I don't really blame you." Kurt shrugged, smiling apologetically.

"You're different." The Warbler blurted, looking down at the table for a moment, and… Was that a blush? "I mean… Last time you seemed more unsure and scared and now you're irradiating confidence.

"I've had a really good day." Kurt beamed. "I mean, I can't actually talk about Glee, but… I got the new Vogue today – "

"No offenses or anything, but that is _so _gay." Blaine chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kurt feigned hurt, and failed miserably at trying to hide his amusement. "It's a great magazine!"

"I never said it wasn't." Blaine _actually winked_. Kurt may have died a little on the inside – and okay, maybe it was a bit because that really handsome guy liked Vogue and seemed to be flirting with him. "What else happened?"

"Britt and I are getting a duet at the Cheerios' Regionals."

"_Cheerios_?" _Note to self: Blaine looks like a puppy when he's confused._

"Our cheerleading team."

Blaine's eyes widened (could this guy get any cuter?) and he looked a bit red. "You're… A cheerleader?"

Kurt smirked. "Why do you think I'm popular? I won Nationals for the Cheerios with a fourteen and a half minutes medley of Celine Dion in French and brought the McKinley Titans to victory after years of not even knowing what a 'tie' means."

"Wait, wait…" Blaine pointed at Kurt, looking quite stunned. "You're _the_ Kurt Hummel?"

"Well, I haven't met any other." Kurt chuckled. _No, scratch that. Blaine looks like a puppy _all_ the time._

"So, you like football?" Kurt thought about it for a few moments. Sure, playing it was fun and he liked his friends – but would those friends still be close to him once they figured out that he was gay?

All in all, Kurt liked having a nice time, but football itself? "Actually, I kinda hate it." Blaine glanced at him, confused. "Before I… Started dating Britt, it was bad. I was the school's queer and didn't actually have friends. My father… I never actually told him that I was being bullied, but somehow he just knew, and it worried him. One day I just snapped and joined the football team. I was so sick of being at the bottom, you know." Kurt looked at Blaine expecting to find disapproval or maybe even that he had left, but was surprised to find acceptance and understanding in the boy's – his friend's? – face."They were in need for a kicker so I thought, _why the hell not?_, and, somehow, I got in. Dad was proud so I was feeling too happy to think and realize that it wasn't what I wanted." Kurt finished with a sad smile.

Blaine reached to take Kurt's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You did what you thought was right." He smiled at the porcelain-skinned boy, who smiled back. "But is Britt, the girlfriend, the same as Britt, the Cheerio?"

"Yeah. Ex-girlfriend, actually."

Realization dawned on Blaine's face. "Oh. Did you tell her or…" He left the question hanging, and really, _was there a problem with that day that stopped people form finishing sentences?_

"I told her everything." Kurt's smile widened at the thought of Brittany. She may not be his girlfriend, but she was the sweetest girl he knew. "She was okay with it, you know. She already had suspected. I just hope I didn't hurt her."

"She'll come around." Blaine nodded sympathetically. "But, talking about coming out…"

Kurt tensed. He knew he had e-mailed Blaine mostly because of that, but it was something he wasn't looking forward to. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to shout so everyone could hear 'hey, I'm capital-G-a-y!', but he knew it would bring no good. He wasn't scared, hell no – he was freaking terrified. "I want to, believe me, I do." Kurt whispered, looking at the coffee – _when did it become so interesting? – _ and twisting it in his hands. "But I don't know if I can do it."

"You can, Kurt." Blaine squeezed his hand again, and _oh, wait, he never actually let go of it – mental squeal. _"You are brave, believe me. Last time I saw you, you were apparently straight and with a girlfriend, now look at yourself." Blaine – _shit, no, why did he let go of Kurt's hand? _– gestured to Kurt. "You're a whole new person. You just have to show them how amazing you truly are, instead of that old self of yours. If they really like, which I suspect they do, based on that Britt girl, they will accept you."

Kurt looked at Blaine and he knew he could trust the guy. He nodded, slowly.

He was going to do this.

Kurt Hummel was going to come out.

_Bye bye, Narnia._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am _so_ sorry for not putting Burt in this chapter! But I really wanted to post this today… I probably will only get internet connection again on Tuesday… Which is probably when next chapter will be up. Burt's in it, I promise. And thank you all for reviewing, alerting and/or favoriting :)

**On The Next Chapter**: Coming out – to Burt, to the Glee club, and wait, when did the whole school figure out?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Kurt Hummel, 16, straight  
><strong>Author<strong>: Soulless Cas  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Klaine  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor/Angst  
><strong>Word<strong> **Count**: ~1925  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: If you didn't watch the first and second season of Glee, this contains (_very _twisted) spoilers.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: denial, kinda ooc-iness, homophobia, language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: They aren't mine, but I have hopes that this year Santa will finally give them to me. (they do say third time is the charm)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Every single person at WMHS thought that Kurt Hummel was gay. Kurt was set on proving them wrong, whilst proving his 'straightness' to himself. Kurt-centric, eventual Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

It was perfect.

Finn was out with Rachel and Carole had an extra shift for the night. Even if that wasn't the perfect moment, it would probably be the only.

Buckeyes' game on, Burt and Kurt were on the living room. Their team was winning, and if Kurt didn't do it _right now_ he wasn't sure if he ever would.

"I don't like football." Kurt said after a few moments of silent words of encouragement to himself. _Courage, Kurt. Have courage._ He could almost hear Blaine's voice in his head. That seemed to take Burt's attention off the game.

"You don't, huh?" Kurt shook his head. "Figures." He didn't want to look at his father, fearing to see hatred and judgment in his eyes, but he knew that if he wanted to go through with this, he had to.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at his father's face and was completely taken aback by all the understanding, acceptance and even happiness he found there.

It would be fine.

A single tear ran down his face. "I'm gay."

Burt simply smiled, but not a mocking or amused smile, a true smile. Kurt had felt as if the world was on his shoulders and now it was gone, he was completely overwhelmed. Of all the scenarios that had gone through his head, it was never, _ever_, this good. He hugged his father, burying himself in his comfort and the familiar feeling of _home_.

He cried as much as he had when his mother died, but it was for completely different reasons. It was a cry of _relief_, of _acceptance _and _love_.

After Kurt relaxed, he let go of Burt and let out a shaky laugh. "That was… Much better than I expected." He confessed, now embarrassed that he had ever doubted whether his father would accept him or not.

It wasn't just his father. It was the man who had been with him through his worst, who has always supported his dreams, the same who held his hand after his mother's funeral. Kurt wouldn't have it any other way.

Burt smiled at his son. "I've known since you were three, kiddo. Before you told me you were dating that girl, I thought you would come out, and when you told me you had a girlfriend, I didn't know if I should be happy for you, confused or maybe even disappointed."

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, and Burt's grip on him tightened.

The game was definitely forgotten for the night.

•-•

Saying that dinner on the next day was awkward would be almost as huge of an understatement as 'Kurt does not like football' is.

Finn was sulking because there probably wouldn't be a Glee rehearsal on the next day, as Mr. Schuester was sick (Kurt blamed it on the gel – Blaine was probably the only one who could look good with it, and _oh sweet grilled cheesus, imagine Blaine without the gel_), and despite how much he was mocked for being on Glee club, he liked it.

Carole, though, only seemed lost in thought. Kurt would dare say that she just _knew_, because honestly, she was the closest thing to a mother he had had since _that_ fatal day, years ago. Somehow, she had managed to get into the hearts of both Hummel men and probably figured out that something was off from a simple look at Burt.

Kurt was just nervous. After all, even if his father accepted him and Carole, Finn and him weren't actually related by blood, it was as if they were. They weren't just step-family, they were actual _family_. They mattered to him, nearly as much as Burt did.

He licked his lips, nervously staring at his plate. "Honey?" Carole's voice took him attention away from it. "Are you fine?"

…Was it even possible for someone to have so much adrenaline in their system in only _two days_?

"I'm…" _Gay._ "Fine. I guess." He smiled nervously, but it didn't fool her.

"You know you can tell me anything, right, sweetie?" Carole took his hand in hers and smiled sweetly.

Kurt looked at his father, searching for something, _anything_. Burt only nodded slightly at him, and it was all encouragement he needed. "I… I like boys. I'm gay."

Finn looked at him, stopping his fork midway to his mouth, which was hanging open. "What? Dude, but you dated Brittany for, like, a year. Besides, you like football."

Kurt chose to ignore Finn for the moment, focusing instead on Carole, whose sweet smiled hadn't dropped. "It doesn't matter, you know. Your dad told me that he suspected it." Kurt turned slightly to glare mockingly at his father, who threw his hands to the air, in surrender. "Kurt, you're a wonderful boy, no matter what, and I'm proud to have you as my step son."

Kurt smiled through wet eyes, nodding until the 'family scene' was interrupted by an cough from one side of the table. Three sets of eyes turned to Finn. "You told me you liked another girl."

"I never said a girl, Finn." Kurt mumbled, blushing. _3, 2, 1…_

"Wait, you _like_ someone?" Burt asked, looking positively murderous. Kurt risked a glance at Carole, who was focusing on trying (and failing miserably) to hide her laughter.

"…Maybe?" Kurt more asked than affirmed, sending what he expected that was a '_please stop talking right now_' grin to his father – but it actually seemed more like a mischievous one.

Burt was about to say something else when Finn cut him "Wait, wait. But dude. You're like, the straightest guy in the football team." Kurt really, _really_ tried not to snort. Of course, he snorted anyway. "Aren't you bi or something?"

"Finn, listen, please." Kurt pleaded, turning to his brother. "I don't… _Dig – _" It physically pained him to say that word, but if he wanted Finn to understand, he would even call him 'dude' or give him a high-five or something. " – girls. I prefer Brad Pitt, not Angelina Jolie. And, just so you know, I don't like football, but that is a stereotype and you shouldn't be using those." He scolded, looking more like a parent telling his kid that he had done something wrong than anything else. Of course, he didn't miss Burt's shoulders shaking with laughter not Carole's useless efforts at wiping her eyes. "It's like saying that just because you're a jock you can't… Join Glee club." _Ha. Gotcha._

Finn looked up at Kurt, with wide eyes. "But I did join Glee club."

_Oh, for Gaga's… _Finn was _damn_ lucky that Kurt appreciated having him as a brother, he really was. "Meaning that stereotypes are often wrong."

"Oh. So… You're actually gay?"

"Yup." Kurt sighed.

"…Well, I wasn't expecting that." Finn sat back on his chair. "At least we don't share a room, right?"

•-•

Glee club.

It was time for Kurt to tell the truth to his second family. He had already told Brittany, Burt, Finn, Carole and Blaine (_insert cute and corny heart here_ – wait, where did _that _ come from?), now it was imperative that he told Glee club. Of course, there were the Cheerios and the football team (which he _absolutely_ wouldn't mind if never figured out), but those guys? Yeah, they were his best friends. Even if Kurt didn't spend as much time with them as he would like to (he figured out that he and Mercedes had _a lot_ in common when said girl became his pair at a Madonna assignment and a Cheerio afterwards, but they stopped hanging out after she left them), he loved every single one of them.

Even Rachel.

But more than that, he trusted all of them not to spread it all through McKinley High. Although Santana wouldn't like to miss an opportunity to gossip with the Cheerios, Kurt didn't believe she would _out_ him.

As Mr. Schue had the day off (Kurt knew that he was supposed to ask the substitute teacher – _Holly Holiday?_ – to take over, but he had plans for the day's meeting), everyone was fooling around when he walked in. He looked around, satisfied – _and absolutely terrified_ – to see that everyone was already there.

He placed his shoulder bag on the piano and turned to face the rest of the club. Puck, oddly, was the first to realize that Kurt was standing there. "'Sup, man?" He grinned, but the grin fell as soon as he realized how nervous the boy looked. "You okay?" He asked, sounding _slightly_ concerned (because Noah Puckerman was _never_ concerned for anyone – he was a bad boy, problem?), and some of the other Glee members looked up at Kurt as well.

"I need to… Say something." Kurt shuffled slightly on his feet. At this time, all of the eleven members were looking at him, curious at what could make Kurt Hummel, the _bitchy diva_ Kurt Hummel, all that nervous.

"Are you going to serenade Britt?" Puck grinned, and Kurt almost face palmed. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair, and _oh_, they all realized, _this must be bad_.

"No, Puckerman, but if you keep your dirty mouth shut I will say what I was planning to." Kurt glared at Puck, earning some snickers from the club. "But it has something to do with… That." Kurt somehow managed to say his next words before Puck could punch the air in a 'fuck yeah' motion. "Britt didn't break up with me because I wasn't 'putting out'." He saw them all exchange confused glances, except Finn and Brittany. "I broke up with her because… I don't like girls. Not that way." He watched as realization fell into each of his friends' faces.

There was no hate.

Britt was smiling proudly at him, like a mother would do to her kid. Puck and Santana exchanged a glance, the latter one mumbling 'wanky'. Quinn and Sam – whilst still being lovey-dovey with each other, _of course_ – smiled at him. Mike shrugged it off, as no big deal. Finn smiled approvingly at his brother, much like Kurt had seen his father do the day before. Mercedes and Tina squealed at the idea, because _ohmygod, they could have a gay friend to go shop with them and how awesome could life be? _And Rachel's eyes widened as she started talking about how she had two gay dads and _would totally understand if he wanted to have a private talk with them _– to discuss _what_, Kurt never dared to ask.

Kurt smiled to himself, and that smile seemed pretty much plastered to his face.

Or so he thought.

After rehearsal, he went to his locker to leave his books form the class he had before Glee – he was so nervous that he hadn't even bothered leaving them there. He didn't miss some of the glares that he received nor the whispers on his back.

"Kurt?" He heard Mercedes' voice behind him and turned, to find the girl with eyes wide and looking like she wanted to punch someone. _Maybe she did_. He raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. "You should look at Jacob Ben Israel's blog." Kurt stilled for a moment. _No. This can't be happening._ The three next words made his world fall apart. "He outed you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you all for your lovely response :) Next chapter should be up soon, as tomorrow's my last final and then ~vacations~ Unless my mom's disease gets worse. Otherwise, it should be up by tomorrow o/

**On The Next Chapter**: Sectionals!


End file.
